Les Inséparables
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Dean a encore commis une erreur envers Castiel. Qui appelle-t-il donc à la rescousse pour rattraper le truc ? Charlie bien sûr ! (Teens!Dean, Castiel & Charlie ; Destiel.)


**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Mot de l'auteur - Un petit OS qui traînait sur mon ordinateur donc autant vous en faire profiter. Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

 **\- Charlie, j'ai besoin de toi !**

 **A** ïe. Dans tous les sens du terme. D'une part car je venais de me casser la gueule par terre sous le coup de la surprise (note à moi-même, éviter à l'avenir de faire tenir ma chaise à l'équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrière tout en révisant mes cours), et d'autre part car j'avais peur de ce qu'allait me demander Dean. Dean Winchester, meilleur ami voir frère de cœur de mon humble personne, 1m85 d'un physique de rêve capable de faire fondre toutes les filles sur son passage et d'un cerveau tout à fait capable de fonctionner quand il prenait la peine d'écouter en cours. Autant dire que la chose était plus que rare, puisque celui-ci était tout simplement obsédé par Castiel Novak. Je m'explique: leurs mères respectives étant elles-mêmes très amies depuis l'enfance au point de faire habiter leur famille l'une à côté de l'autre dans un quartier tranquille de la ville, Dean et Castiel se connaissaient donc depuis leur naissance et n'avaient pas manqué de grandir ensembles, liés par une telle amitié que tout le monde les appelaient "Les Inséparables".

 **C** omme les oiseaux du même nom, vue leur habitude à ne jamais se séparer l'un de l'autre même si leurs caractères respectifs faisaient parfois des étincelles. Il n'était en effet jamais - ô grand JAMAIS - recommandé de se retrouver entre eux deux lorsqu'une dispute éclatait. Comme au sujet du lycée par exemple, tout deux n'apportant pas la même importance à celui-ci. Car là où Dean était parfaitement du genre à faire péter le champagne à chaque fois qu'il manquait n'importe quel cours - volontairement ou non, quitte à se prendre une engueulade de la part de son petit ami - Castiel était connu pour son indéfectible assiduité scolaire. Qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il y ai une invasion de zombies au sein du lycée - plus communément appelés "malades de la grippe adorant partager leur miasmes avec la population non malade" - celui-ci ne manquait jamais le moindre cours et son sérieux était tel qu'aucun regard épris d'amour brûlant, aucun soupir profond ou aucune tentative d'attirer son attention venant de Dean ne parvenait à détourner son attention des cours et du professeur dont il buvait à chaque fois religieusement les paroles.

 **M** ais si Castiel arrivait à ignorer Dean pendant les cours, moi j'en étais incapable et ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir envie d'assommer l'amoureux transi avec l'un de ses propres bouquins, de sortir du déodorant dans une vaine tentative de dissiper l'amour dans l'air ou de les coller dans une salle de cours vide pour que Dean cesse enfin de faire sa demoiselle en manque d'amour. Et avant qu'on me le demande, oui j'avais déjà suffisamment dû écouter les récits émerveillés - et fort heureusement édulcorés - de Dean sur ces fabuleuses parties de jambes en l'air avec Castiel pour savoir qui était le plus souvent dessus ou dessous. Chose que je m'efforçais de ne jamais imaginer, la seule fois où je m'étais aventurée à le faire ayant manquée de me voir mourir gelée sous ma douche. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir suffisamment fait connaissance avec le sol de ma chambre universitaire, je me relevais - l'idée de m'aider à le faire n'étant apparemment pas venue à l'esprit de l'autre idiot - pour épousseter mes vêtements, prête à lui accorder toute l'attention nécessaire.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.**

 **N** on, je ne venais pas du tout de penser **"Encore une"**. Pas le moins du monde. Enfin si d'accord mais je ne tenais pas à me faire arracher la tête non plus. Et en l'entendant m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de son énième connerie, je me retins de m'assommer contre le mur le plus proche une fois qu'il eu terminé.

 **\- Dean, tu sais que je t'adore mais...tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?Tu ne peux pas t'étonner que Cas te fasses la tête si tu as revu ton ex, aussi sympa Benny soit-il.**

 **\- Je sais, mais c'était juste un verre !On a rien fait de plus, je te le jure !J'ai bien tenté de l'expliquer à Cas mais il ne me croit pas et du coup, il refuse de me laisser m'expliquer donc j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu m'aides à me faire pardonner !**

 **S** i jamais j'avais eu l'idée de refuser - ce qui n'était pas le cas - le regard que me lançait Dean en ce moment m'en aurait bien dissuadée. Sérieusement, si Sammy était le pro des regards imitant à la perfection celui d'un chiot battu par ses propriétaires, Dean était pour sa part un pro pour imiter l'écureuil venant de se faire voler ses noisettes. Quoi ?Oui, j'adorais mes comparaisons, et celles-ci étaient toujours très classes merci bien. Mais regard d'écureuil spoilé de ses noisettes ou non, j'allais devoir aider les deux tourtereaux à se remettre ensembles. Je pris le temps de la réflexion, histoire de trouver un plan un tant soit peu potable pendant que Dean squattait mon ordinateur, installé sur mon lit.

 **\- Bon allez, ramènes tes fesses Winchester, nous avons ton ange à ramener au bercail.**

 _ **Une heure plus tard, 21H45, Café L'Express'So (1)**_

 **\- Sérieusement Char', j'ai honte.**

 **\- Tu as voulu aller boire un verre avec Benny, alors maintenant tu assumes. Et puis ne te plains pas, toi tu es bien au chaud, moi je me gèle les miches ! Je te jures Dean, dès que Castiel sera revenu vers toi, tu auras tout intérêt à offrir un merveilleux cadeau à ta merveilleuse meilleure amie !**

 **D** ean ne me répondit pas, trop occupé à manger la tarte qu'il avait commandé, confortablement installé à une table de la cafétéria où - sur mes recommandations - il avait donné rendez-vous à Castiel. Quand à moi, je pouvais sans problèmes l'observer, cachée derrière une poubelle dans la petite ruelle en face de la cafétéria, un talkie-walkie à la main. Sans commentaires merci bien. Toujours est-il que je ne retins pas un "Hallelujah !" soulagé en voyant enfin Castiel pousser la porte de la cafét' pour rejoindre Dean. Dean qui manqua presque d'envoyer par terre la part de tarte posée sur la table devant en se levant précipitamment pour l'accueillir. Ce gars était désespérant parfois...mais amoureux donc dans un sens, il avait une excuse parfaite pour justifier son comportement. Un idiot amoureux et galant avec son petit ami auquel il tira la chaise pour lui permettre de s'installer. Si ça c'était pas mignon, je ne comprenais plus rien. Toujours est-il que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

 **\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Cas, accepter d'accompagner Benny boire un verre était une erreur. J'aurais au moins dû te prévenir avant même d'accepter sa proposition mais je te promets que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Et c'est Dean Winchester qui attaque d'entrée ! Un geste risqué ma chère Charlie, nous ne sommes en effet pas sûres que l'équipe adverse soit sensible à de tels arguments mais nous pouvons au moins noter que l'intention est louable !** commentais-je dans ma tête, imitant les commentateurs sportifs tout en écoutant Dean s'excuser face à Cas qui semblait de glace. Réaction dans un sens assez compréhensible puisque Benny et Dean étaient tous de même restés ensembles plus de trois ans avant leur rupture. Rupture qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de rester très bons amis. En sachant cela, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre l'inquiétude que devait ressentir Castiel.

 **\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser avec Benny** , entendis-je Castiel par le micro planqué dans la veste de Dean. Ça faisait peut-être espion mais c'était pourtant nécessaire. A moi de jouer donc:

 **\- Très bien Dean, tu te rappelles ce qu'on a prévu ?** (Je m'empressais de le lui rappeler au cas où.) **Là, tu as tout intérêt à lui sortir la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il ai jamais entendue de toute son existence sinon ton ange va se tirer à toute vitesse.**

 **D** e là où j'étais, je pouvais parfaitement voir Castiel touiller sa cuillère dans le chocolat chaud que Dean lui avait commandé - auquel il ne pouvait résister en tant qu'accro au chocolat sous toutes ses formes - et ce de plus en plus lentement tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement Dean. Par la baguette d'Hermione, quand Dean passait en mode "sincérité", il ne le faisait pas à moitié:

 **\- Castiel, je te promets que ce verre avec Benny n'était rien, _absolument rien._ J'ai peut-être été en couple avec lui pendant trois ans mais ce que je vis avec toi ?C'est incomparable...le Paradis même ! Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas pour rien que je te considère comme un ange ! Comme mon ange et...**

 **E** t c'est visiblement ainsi que Castiel se trouva complètement rassuré, vue la manière dont il venait de sauter sur Dean pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bien, j'imaginais que la situation était désormais réglée, j'allais donc pouvoir aller retrouver ma chambre, soit pour geeker en paix sur mon ordinateur ou penser tranquillement à Megan (2), la jolie brune de mon cours d'informatique. Oui, bon programme en perspective...

 **\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici jeune fille ?**

 **...O** u pas. Je tentais bien d'adresser un grand sourire d'excuse à l'officier de police face à moi mais mon sourire se fana bien vite devant son air sévère. _Crap_ , j'étais fichue.

 **\- Hum...J'ai le droit à un avocat ? Un appel à un ami ?**

 **V** raiment fichue.

* * *

 **(1) Autant l'avouer, je ne suis pas du tout douée pour les jeux de mots :p**

 **(2) Oui bon, je shippe totalement le Meg/Charlie mais que voulez-vous, ce "couple" est parfait à mes yeux ****

 **Toujours est-il que j'espère vivement que ce petit texte vous aura plu (ou pas) et n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me le montrer ^^**


End file.
